villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamal Hadley
Kamal Hadley is the main antagonist of The Noughts & Crosses book series being the greater scope villain of the first and second novels and the main antagonist of the third book. He is a wealthy Cross who is the prime minister of Great Britain and Sephy Hadley's father. Personality Kamal is an arrogant and xenophobic politician being the prime minister of Great Britain and a Cross he sees himself as superior to all around him especially Noughts. He doesn't care for many people and of course despises Noughts viewing them as inferior to his own people. He ends up hating his own granddaughter due to her being born from both a Nought and a Cross as well as being part of LM, he even goes as far as to slam the door in her face anytime she wishes to visit him. Once Sephy was impregnated by Callum Kamal was furious and attempted multiple times to force her to abort the baby although none of these attempts were successful causing him to hate his daughter to the point of only viewing her as a "Blanker's slut" as well putting more strain on his family. He was very power hungry and paranoid and would do literally anything to keep his position in check no matter what the consequences would be. History Kamal plays a major role in the novels as the bigger bad up until ''Checkmate ''where he is the true main antagonist. He is responsible for the deaths of Ryan and Callum McGregor and as a result he is the reason Jude McGregor wants to force Sephy to suffer in the first place of whom he blames for his brother's death. Once Sephy became pregnant with Callum's child Kamal constantly attempted to make her have an abortion and was furious at Callum for "raping" his daughter (although this was actually a misunderstanding from Jude and the Liberation Militia group) and when Sephy revealed the truth to him he furiously struck her and blackmailed her into getting an abortion so Callum's life would instead be spared, after Sephy's refusal Kamal finally got his opportunity to execute Callum after a spy posing as a member of Liberation Militia named Andrew Dorn tipped off the authorities about Callum's whereabouts. His family was placed under a lot of strain after these events and he became very paranoid this strain furthered after his wife was diagnosed with breast cancer, they later had a divorce and she later told the public of his villainous acts. After the events of Checkmate and Jude's death Kamal lost his position as prime minister and possibly lost a lot of his wealth as well. Trivia * Kamal is the true main antagonist of the series even though Jude had much bigger plans and was far more dangerous Kamal is the one who drives the plot, is one of the primary reasons as to why Jude is a villain in the first place and is the reason Liberation Militia exists (although this was obviously unintentional) * Despite appearing as a more respectable and righteous man Kamal is far more cruel, xenophobic and villainous than Jude since Jude at least has some motivation behind his actions while Kamal's only motivation is greed and power. Category:Book Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Bigger Bads Category:Inconclusive Category:Businessmen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Non-Action Category:Supremacists Category:Related to Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:The Heavy Category:Paranoid Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Aristocrats Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deal Makers Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Propagandists Category:Misogynists Category:Delusional